


Are You Here?

by victor_create



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Can Shuri Get A Break, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Soul Stone (Marvel), Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_create/pseuds/victor_create
Summary: “You…you should’ve gone for the head.”The thick, smoke-filled air warped Steve’s vision but despite his lack of sight he could hear everything. And at that moment all he could hear was the echoing taunt of snapping fingers. “What did you do?” Thor’s voice was confused, frantic. A blast of blue light burst from nothing, and, in a flash, disappeared.“Where’d he go?” Steve asked, walking cautiously toward Thor. Instead of a response Thor only looked ill at ease. “Where did he go?” He repeated.“Steve?”





	Are You Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm really sorry that the first chapter is so short, this first chapter is more of a prologue. Also, I'm probably not going to update a lot but I will update when I can.

Steve woke up in an unfamiliar place with windows stretching up to the high ceilings and the most breath-taking view. He raised the silk sheets covering his body and hesitated before sluggishly crawling out of bed. He walked to the slanted glass panels overlooking the stretching green fields. His body was fatigued, making every action uncomfortable.

“Captain Rogers?” Steve shied away from the window and turned towards the source of the noise. A tall, muscular woman stood in the doorway. Steve smiled and traversed toward the burly woman. “Come with me.” Steve did as said and followed her. She lead him to a large room with chairs neatly placed in a circular form. Looking around he got a good look at the people in the room with him; Thor, Bruce Banner, Rocket Raccoon, James Rhodes, Natasha Romanova and T’challa’s little sister, Shuri. Shuri looked up at him, her eyes were red and had dark bags under them. He took a seat next to Thor and Natasha.

“Thank you, Rogers, for finally joining us.” Shuri looked in Steve’s direction and empathised for the man. “Well anyway, you’re probably wondering what each of you are doing here. As you probably know, T’challa and…all the many others…have perished in battle. Now, I was wondering if anybody had any idea how the hell that happened?” Her voice seemed fidgety as if she was running on caffeine and no sleep. Steve looked around at the room, all the others looked deep in thought. He slowly raised his hand.

“I think I might have a theory.” Thor spoke. “Since Thanos had all the stones that means he had the power to shift things in reality, meaning-“

“They all disappeared and are never coming back…” Shuri whispered, solemnly.  
“Not necessarily. It could mean they’re either somewhere else in the world or in an alternate reality. I don’t think they’re dead or gone but it’s possible that we just can’t reach them.” Thor explained, sorrowfully smiling at Shuri. Her eyes shot up.

“So all I have to do is find where they are and we can go get them?” She dissociated herself from the group and thought to herself. “I need to go work.” She stood and walked out of the room. An awkward silence filled the air.

“Heh, is it me or is the princess walking on eggs?” Rocket asked.

“Can you blame her? She just lost her brother.” Rhodes quietly murmured.

“We’ve all lost something to battle.” Thor said, solemnly. Steve looked around at everyone, the same look on their faces; heartbroken agreement.

 

Steve ran into Shuri later that day, she was drinking coffee and sketching on a small note book. “What’re you drawing?” He asked. She jumped.

“Don’t scare me like that, Rogers.” She scolded him.

“Sorry. And, please, call me Steve.” He said warmly. She nodded and continued to sketch. He moved closer to catch a glimpse. It was a tracker of some kind.

“I’m working on a tracking device. I’m hoping I can get it working by Friday but I can’t seem to focus on the task at hand.” She explained.

“Um, Shuri…” Steve put a hand on hers, taking the pen out of her hand. “It’s Friday today. I think you need to sleep, maybe if you just get a couple of hours of sleep in you can focus better-“

“I don’t need to sleep. I need my brother. Now give me my pen back.” Shuri looked up at him, annoyance in her bloodshot eyes.

“Shuri, stop, this isn’t healthy.” Steve pleaded.  
“I don’t care, you wouldn’t understand anyway.” She snatched the pen from his hands and stormed off, coffee in hand. Steve sighed, watching her go, ‘you wouldn’t understand anyway’ repeated in his head. He poured himself a glass of water and walked back to his room. He needed to think.

 

—————————————

 

Bucky’s eyes had to adapt before his vision came back. He sat up, feeling sore. Everything looked different. It was homelike but unfamiliar, uncomfortable. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before becoming aware of his surroundings. Or, _lack_ of surroundings. Nothing was around him; no people, no houses, no stars or sun. Nothing at all. He franticly stood up with wobbling knees. Sweat drenched his face and hair. “What the hell happened?”

A blurry figure came into vision and Bucky instantly straightened his back and began to walk over to them. He slowly realised after walking for ages that the person was getting further away. He looked around, confused, and burst into a full on sprint. Sure enough, the person was getting further away. Bucky stopped running. He turned around and franticly looked for someone else, anyone else. “Why?” He croaked. Then coughed. “What happened?” He sat down. He thought as hard as he could until he remembered. ‘You should have gone for the head-what did you do-where did he go’ Bucky gasped. “Steve!” He yelled. He reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed his retractable knife. He raised it before crashing it down on the floor. Ripples emerged from the hole like water. He repeated the action until his arm became sore. “Where the fuck am I?!” He yelled as loud as he could. Of course he was met with his own taunting echo, repeating over and over _and over_ again. He hugged his knees, cradling himself for comfort until he felt presence from behind him. He spun his head and was met with a slender pair of legs. He looked up and saw Steve, grinning down at him.

“You look really pathetic right now, James.” 'Steve' spoke. Bucky was unsure about that. Steve never calls him James. “Are you going to get up, or-”

“What? Oh, no.” Bucky stammered. “Where am I? What is this place?”

“I don’t know, James.” ‘Steve’ spoke again.

“James…” Bucky parroted. “Okay, Steve.” Bucky said in a mocking manor. “If you’re really Steve…uh...what’s my birthday?”

“Wow, must’ve slipped my mind.” 'Steve' nervously giggles. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“You’re not Steve are you?” Bucky said, swiping his arm through the thing’s chest, only leaving a poof of dust. “Steve would never forget my birthday. March 10, one day before our anniversary.” Bucky recited. “Why am I talking to myself?” He laughed a bit at his own hopelessness. “I _am_ pathetic.”


End file.
